


I find comfort in your presence

by onefootintheboilinghotlava



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Izzy very briefly appreared, M/M, Post-S1E13, Post-Season/Series 01, Ragnor Fell (briefly in Magnus' mind only), also for Clary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefootintheboilinghotlava/pseuds/onefootintheboilinghotlava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Season 1 finale, Jace still gone. Alec found himself ending up on Magnus' doorstep, finding solace in the midst of everything in Magnus' loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I find comfort in your presence

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly set and based on the tv show alone, so...yeah that. Just with the difference that Chairman Meow is here with Magnus anyway? I'm basically mixing canon tv shows with all the fics I read, but I guess everyone wants more Chairman Meow somehow? So I hope you enjoy.

Jocelyn and Clary had invited him out loud to stay, yet as the Institute was plunged into waves of hectic preparation and prevention of Valentine and his followers, as well as possible negotiations with the Downworlders on the matter. Though Magnus knew it’s a matter of time (within hours, possibly) for the Downworlders to hold a meeting or some sort maybe even with the Shadowhunters, news of Valentine’s holding of the Mortal Cup should have spread like wild fire. Magnus did not want to stay and further confuse or mislead people of his association with the Institute, while he did need to warn and prepare his fellow Downworlders. Alec did not say a thing after Jocelyn was awake and Magnus mentioned he was to return to his loft, at least Izzy threw him a reassuring glance before he opened the portal to return to his loft. Though to be honest, not even warning his fellow Downworlders or strengthening his own wards was the reason he felt he needed to leave the Institute, he needed some time away from Alec, to think about what he had asked about him. 

He stepped out of the portal, immediately sent out fire messages to the ones that he knew and trusted. Luke and Raphael, obviously already known of the fact would be doing all they could to prepare their respective pack and clan. Magnus knew Raphael would need to deal with Camille’s release as well. Yet with so much in his head, he decided that until Raphael called on him, he would not think over Camille’s escape for the time being. Yet another unpleasant reminder for him about Camille. Magnus smiled surly to himself, why couldn’t he just went past Camille and lived a more peaceful life sometimes. Then he walked towards the couch, the one that Alec helped him clean after he healed Luke, sat down on it, holding another cocktail in his hands. He knew he should explain more about Camille and him to Alec, maybe to Izzy as well, as he clearly recalled the sister’s displeasure and come-back when the siblings witnessed his kiss with Camille. Still this was all a whirlwind for Magnus. He knew long ago that the fight against Valentine would not be easy, yet being torn into hot drama with the Shadowhunters and being right in the centre of it was not what he expected when he saw Clary Fairchild after so many years. All the angst and relief with starting a relationship with Alec Lightwood, having Camille very present in all of this and the mention of his immortality from the very mouth of Alec overwhelmed him a little. He could handle an unsure Alec, he could take it slow with the newly-outed Shadowhunter, he could explain over and over again about Camille and his history, yet he could not fathom someone who just entered a relationship with him to be thinking about his immortality so soon. For once, he was not sure of Alec’s feeling on the matter. He was not at all sure if Alec meant that he was thinking about giving up, or the fact that this relationship was doomed was already causing him pain over it. How ironic could life be, when he said to Alexander that he unlocked something in him, it literally meant all sort of emotions and confusions and doubts were back in Magnus’ life once more. Just because of one selfless and admirable and gorgeous shadowhunter.

Anyhow, he let his mind drift for a while, let his hands drew out wards onto the loft on his instincts. It took him a moment to realize that his magic was making several items of weapon flew out from his storage room. Blue sparkles surrounded those items and then he realized that he was unconsciously adding spells for accuracy and protection onto these weapons, specialised to protect Shadowhunters but not warlocks. There were a sliver blade and a set of arrows. He made an effort to finish up the spells and set those weapons to the coffee table. He sat down on the couch, staring at those weapons, as if they were Angel’s miracles. A ball of grey fur ran up to the table and curled up at the head of the blade, as if it was its personal toy.  


Chairman, it’s not for you…’ Magnus sighed at the adorable cat. His time knowing Alec was little, especially in comparison to his life over hundreds of years, yet his mind had already cared for the boy that it’d automatically work for the boy’s safety. A boy that started to consider the issue of immortality right at the beginning of their relationship. Magnus saw how painful it was for Tessa when Will passed away, but she had told him that it was worthwhile. He knew even if he had not believe in her words, his heart longed for love too much to stop falling for Alexander anyway. Seeing the doubt and fear in Alec’s eyes when he said ‘You watch the people you care about age and die.’ It hurt, to see that he himself was already causing the young shadowhunter suffering. He knew falling for Alec was going to be the one and only for him, yet he did not think there was anything he could say to assure Alec of it. Nor that might be what Alexander wanted anyway. 

Deciding that he could not spare time to think about this which would not lead to any consolation of sort, he picked up the Book of the White and looked through the spells or any information that might help them against Valentine in any way possible. It had been a long long time since he had laid hands on the powerful book. Slowly turning through every single page of it reminded his hands of the power he could hold and still do. He turned another page and there laid the bookmark that helped tracked the Book itself. He picked it up, since he did not have time to closely examine it earlier. Staring at it brought back all the adventures he had had with Ragnor, when they were so much younger and without a care of the world, be it the Shadow world or the mundane one. Though his friend seemed to find away to stay with him, his old friend felt more like a shadow to him. 

‘No offence, my dear friend, but I’d rather not be associated with anything shadowy, unlike you.’ 

Ragnor’s figure appeared again on the armchair he did when he told Magnus to fight with everything he had for the love that broke through all his defence. 

‘It just happened. It’s not like I particularly like nephilms.’

‘Fine, then. You are only particularly interested in those blue eyes, selfless shadowhunters, closer to real life, my friend?’

‘That was two, Ragnor.’

‘Through your centuries of living on this earth? Through your past century of going lover-less? That’s rich coming from you, Magnus. What is bothering you now? Thought you won the boy over already? Too bad I couldn’t tell all of your embarrassing stories to him, then. Hopefully, Catarina would take my place…’

‘No, my friend. This dear little shadowhunter is already considering my immortality. I have no idea if he already wants to give up or being hurt by this nature of our kind. So if you have more wisdom, I’d love to hear it.’

‘Sometimes, you are just stupid.’

‘Ragnor, this does not help at all.’

‘I already told you to fight for it with everything you got. So ask him. Spell it out for him, using your very flourish words.’

‘I don’t even know…’

Before Magnus could finish the sentence, his phone rang, it showed the incoming call from Alec. He sighed, looking at Chairman taking its wonderful nap beside the blade and answered the call.  
‘Alexander.’

‘Magnus…Is it alright if I come over now? I’d…’ 

Hearing Alec’s voice and request, Magnus knew there was no way he would ever turn down any request from this one Alec Lightwood, as if this was not made clear when he asked him about standing for Izzy’s trial earlier. As much as staying away a little from Alec was his initial intention of leaving the Institute so hastily, it would be better if they could talk over it sooner than later. 

‘Yes, my door is always opened for you.’

‘I…I just want to…if it’s not too much trouble? I know you’d still have to deal with your fellow friends and allies over Valentine, but just…’

‘You are welcomed to my place whenever you want or need, Alexander. My door will know it’s you, or do you want me to open a portal right outside of the Institute for you?’

‘It’s okay, I can run over, it’s not too far away. Thanks…Magnus.’

‘Anytime, Alexander. So I will see you soon?’

‘Sure.’ With that, the other end of the phone hung up in a somewhat abrupt manner. 

‘Well, Chairman. Seems like I couldn’t stop thinking or having this pretty boy in my life and mind, even if I wanted to, right?’ Magnus mumbled to the grey fur-ball, sleeping so soundly.

‘At least you will get this dealt with and I can sleep soundly, instead of coming to your side every few days or so, my dear friend. Being dead does not mean you can have me and my wonderful advice twenty-four seven.’ 

Ragnor vanished after one last remark. Magnus was left to his own thoughts. Staring at his apartment, which was still kind of a mess as he did not have time to reorganize after his little ‘Alec was going to marry someone else so I need to drink alcohol and dwell on the past also because Ragnor was gone’ fiasco and kept helping the nephilims against Valentine. He waved his hands to move some of the books and albums back into the shelves, putting back all the good wine and whiskey into the storage, cleaned up a few glasses and at least made sure the couch was free to sit on. He sighed, thinking that he’d need to redecorate soon anyway. With the war waging on, he’d need his loft to be battle-ready, meetings and safe-house ready as well. As an immortal, he should have known better that battles and wars were not going to appear less and asking for a longer break between wars that he was involved would just be too much to ask for. 

He walked back to his counter and started to mix a new drink, better kept himself occupied before Alec arrived. Or else he was pretty sure he’d just go insane with overthinking whatever the hell Alec was going to say to him. 

Alec did not even have time to digest Jace decided to leave with Valentine. Once they all stepped back into the Institute and woke up Jocelyn, it was only waves of reports and strategies meetings. Though they had no idea what Valentine would be planning to attack next, they did have to discuss and announce all the information they knew for the time being. His parents were naturally requested to Idris to report on the situation, as Lydia needed at least a day or two to recover from the wounds. Hodge’s betrayal was another blow to the internal morale in the New York Institute.  


For once, he was glad that Max got to stay in Idris, which was probably the safest at least for the time being. He had no doubt that Valentine did plan to attack Idris sooner or later, but that should not happen until Valentine had enough new shadowhunters on his side. Strangely enough, aside from his disapproving parents (mostly his mother really) and Jace being gone, after the wedding-not-wedding, he felt easier to be in charge. Not that he hadn’t been good with strategising and giving out orders, yet he felt more at ease with doing it than before. It certainly helped that aside from a few muttering about his sexuality here and there, most of the shadowhunters in the Institute had worked under him for quite some years and he had earned his respect in due course. Most of them seemed to think that especially at a time of war, a trustworthy leader was more important than whoever the hell he chose to kiss or fuck, and they’d rather have the High Warlock of Brooklyn on their side. It was like after coming out to practically the entire shadow world (after all, there were the Enclaves at the scene), he could breath a little easier with everything out in the open. 

It had been so much more than just a long day, Alec was just drained after giving orders and discussing over possible scenarios for the last few hours. If it wasn’t for Izzy coming in and reminding everyone that they’d be better prepared after a good night sleep and informing Alec that Clary could finally at least sleep after Izzy’s comfort, Alec would probably have stayed there until he collapsed. After everyone was gone, Izzy stayed with him. It was not until then that Izzy broke into tears. The siblings just sobbed quietly in each other’s embrace. Still as Lightwoods, they needed to stand strong and hold the fort. Thus, soon enough, with one last kiss on his cheek, Izzy went back to Clary’s room, since the girls felt better to stay together. Alec had meant to turn back to his own room as well, yet it did not feel welcoming or comforting at all. Before he knew it, his hand already picked up the phone and dialled Magnus’ number. 

‘Alexander.’ Just one name from Magus’ voice was enough to settle Alec’s mind, though he still fumbled through his words. 

‘Magnus…Is it alright if I come over now? I’d…’ To be honest, he was not sure why exactly he wanted to go to Magnus’ loft. It felt like his body just desired to be in Magnus’ presence somehow. Still his mind went giddy of imagining himself being in Magnus’ loft with the magical warlock alone. 

‘Yes, my door is always opened for you.’ Magnus’ reassurance sounded like a dream to Alec. He could not breathe from knowing that this was not just a simple yes, but a standing invitation of welcoming Alec anytime. 

‘I…I just want to…if it’s not too much trouble? I know you’d still have to deal with your fellow friends and allies over Valentine, but just…’

‘You are welcomed to my place whenever you want or need, Alexander. My door will know it’s you, or do you want me to open a portal right outside of the Institute for you?’

‘It’s okay, I can run over, it’s not too far away. Thanks…Magnus.’

‘Anytime, Alexander. So I will see you soon?’

‘Sure.’ He knew he ended the call too abruptly, but for once his mind was completely occupied by all thoughts about Magnus but not the war since Jace was gone. Even after the wedding, Alec found himself being amazed when Magnus knew what he wanted to say and saved him from further stuttering every time. 

Alec quickly gathered his gear and walked out of the Institute. Despite the immersing danger of Valentine’s army, the night was cool and quiet out. Still driving from the little adrenaline or energy he had, he ran lightly to Magnus’ loft. Before he could knock on the door, it was opened for him, allowing him to walk into Magnus’ loft. 

A few steps more and the warlock himself was plain in Alec’s sight, wearing a soft dark purple robe and matching colour’s slippers and holding a blue drink in his hand.

‘Something to drink?’ The warlock held up a mug for once, instead of a wine glass. He also made a general gesture towards the couch, signalling Alec to settle himself over it. 

‘What is it?’ He asked right after he sat down on the couch. His body almost melted into soft and welcoming material of the couch after such a long long day. 

‘It’s warm milk with a splash of honey and cinnamon. Figured you might be exhausted and anything alcoholic is not going to help in this case.’ Magnus sat down beside him, handing him the bright blue mug. 

They settled into a comfortable silence, each sipping their own drinks. Alec put down the mug on the coffee table after a few sip. He knew he should probably say something, but his body and mind were just way too tired to form a coherent explanation on his own. After a few sip of that wonderfully made drink, his mind just wanted to fall asleep. At the back of his mind, it was basically ‘I’m on the most comfortable couch ever, in the presence of the one person that makes me feel so cared for, who also made me this wonderful drink. I just want to fall asleep right now and here.’ Somehow he curled up on the couch with his eyes almost closing and that was when Magnus spoke.

‘So what made you come over? Or you just miss my couch too much and wanted to sleep on it?’ Magnus teased him lightly, yet Alec could hear the question behind it nonetheless.

Alec would have stuttered or stumbled more with his reply, if he was more awake. Yet tiredness seemed to get through his mouth filter and had him saying, 

‘I know we probably should talk more on what we were talking about back in the Institute, but after everything I just wanted to rest and your place is the most comfortable I would feel…Can I just stay for the night?’ 

‘Why, of course yes, my dear Alexander. Though if you are going to stay the night, I’m sure my bed is a better option and you could use a bath?’ Magnus stood up from the couch and said beside Alec’s ears.  


‘Come on, I know you are drained and exhausted, but the couch is gonna strain your muscles and you need better rest to cope with everything. I could help you, that is if you want me to.’ Magnus added the last part with a certain hesitancy. 

It woke Alec’s mind up a little. He sat straight back up. 

‘You know I do not mean anything more than literally just sleeping on the same bed by now, Alec. So just relax and go for a bath, I will find something black and comfy for you, if that’s alright with you?’ Magnus said gently, standing up once more and prepared things for Alec’s stay. 

As he was turning away, Alec caught his wrist, making him turn around. 

‘Thanks……Thanks for letting me stay and…..’ Alec was stuttering, wishing that he could convey properly to the sparkly warlock how much he appreciated everything he had done. 

Magnus smiled to him before getting back to what he was going to do, leaving Alec on his own to walk to the bathroom. 

Alec took a few more moments sitting on the couch before actually walking towards the bathroom. It should surprise him, yet it did not when he felt very at home here in Magnus’ loft. Though he had only been here for less than a hand’s count, Magnus’ presence was enough for him to feel at ease (despite all the stuttering and blushing he did here) and comfortable in his own skins. Thinking back on the time he visited the loft, those sloppy and not-so-subtle pick-up lines (or hints?) were few of the things that Alec could relish in someone appreciating himself. Smiling to himself, he walked towards the bathroom. 

It should not have been surprising that Magnus had a bathroom as sparkly as he would be. The walls were of a darkish blue shade, the bathtub in rose gold and the counter was in a shade of grey yet would sparkle in silver occasionally. There were a bunch of bottles and cans on the counter that mostly shone in different shades of colours, which left Alec wondering would there be one day he’d grow to know all of those products. The bath itself was already filled with gold and silver bubbles. As Alec dipped his hand into the water, it was the perfect temperature of warmth. Magnus did prepare everything for him. He gradually took off his gear. As he already left his bow and arrows out by the couch, his boots by the door, he took off his jacket, shirt and undershirt before he unbuckled his belt. He then took of his pants and underwear, folding it up on a stool. He stepped into the tub and melted against the warm water. 

Outside the bathroom, Magnus was having a staring contest with Chairman Meow. 

‘So what am I supposed to do now? This perfect stuttering shadowhunter comes into my life and now he is here to stay the night and he was thinking about my immortality. I might know what you are thinking Chairman, but I cannot for the life of me figure this shadowhunter out.’ 

Chairman Meow gave him one more meaningful gaze and ran off into Magnus’ room. Magnus sighed and followed the cat inside. After all, if he was going to let Alec stay the night, he did need to tidy his room and clear off space on his bed a little. He magic-ed some of his books and albums back into his office, threw out a few more pillows and cushions, in case Alec would need extra support or whatsoever. Ragnor’s advice still ringing in his ears, ‘Spell it out for him’. Magnus sat on the bedside, waiting for Alec to come out of the shower. 

Inside the tub, as the warmth of the water and light scent of unknown plants or flowers filled the room, Alec could finally feel the tension in his bones melting away. As devastating as the face that Jace was gone to protect the rest of them, he knew he would find him back in one piece. He had always knew Jace was stronger than him, yet he wished he’d tell Jace straight away how much he appreciated having him as his parabatai. It was not until he felt his face feeling heat that he realized he was crying. After a long long day, here in Magnus’ bathroom was where he finally let himself release all the emotions he felt since everything happened. Wrapping his own knees in the tub, he let himself cry, tears dropping into the warm water. 

Magnus heard light sound from the bathroom and walked towards it, until he heard Alec’s sobbing. He hesitated before the door, uncertain of whether Alec would want his presence or not. Chariman Meow, again walked pass the door and giving a stink eye to Magnus, before he walked away. With that, Magnus gently pushed open the door, seeing Alec was wrapping up himself and sobbing in the tub. He knelt down to the floor, next to the tub. 

‘Hey Alexander, Jace will come back. He loves all of you. Just let it all out. I am right here.’ He smoothed through Alec’s hair, whispered to his side. 

Alec knew it was Magnus who came in, sensed his action on his instincts, even while he was crying. Yet it was a first time that he sensed another person’s action but no reason for him to stop himself from releasing his own feelings. He let Magnus smoothed him over soft whispers and humming. 

Finally his tears stopped and he took a few moments to gather himself before looking up to Magnus. As soon as his eyes met Magnus’ warm brown eyes in glamour, he did not feel like he had to explain himself. 

‘Alexander, let’s just get ready for bed. Take your time and I will be right outside, waiting for you on the bed. If you feel like talking by then, we will talk. If not, we will just sleep and wait until morning, alright? I already texted Isabelle that you are over here, so they won’t fret over you for a while.’ Then, with a kiss on Alec’s forehead and a smile, Magnus left him alone in the bathroom.  


Magnus’ understanding reminded him of the other time when he could not decide to stay for a drink or not, how considerate Magnus had been with him all this time, no matter he was closeted, that he couldn’t form any coherent respond or explanation to him. He was, had been forever patient with him. Alec wished there could be words to express how grateful he was. He quickly put on the black soft pyjamas Magnus had set out for him, the material soft and elastic against his skin. Looking at the sink, he could see Magnus had even conjured up a set of tooth brush and toiletry for him, which only made him smile. He also felt even worse for not talking to Magnus after the conversation they had in the Institute. Magnus had always been the more eloquent one between them but it was high time Alec made himself clear as day to the warlock as well, especially when they were at war. 

By the time he walked into Magnus’ room, said warlock was sitting against the headboard, eyes closed. Taking in the scene before him, it was apparent that Magnus was waiting up for him, reading a book yet tiredness had taken over him instead. It warmed Alec’s heart that he was allowed to see Magnus so unguarded in his own room. Taking the chance to stare at his boyfriend ’s(Are they boyfriends?) peaceful form, he could spot the make-up-free face to the very detail. There were dark shades under his eyes, a few wrinkles on his face (probably from frowning and worrying too much in the past few weeks) and slightly turned up lips. Before he could reach the bed though, Magnus was already awoken by his approach.  
‘Hey.’ For a lack of words, that was all Alec could mutter, as he sat on the bedside. Magnus sat straight, away from the headboard. 

‘I know you already have a lot on your mind but I need to know for sure where we are going with whatever this is between you and me. I l… would care for you either way, but I need to know where you stand… When you asked about my immortality, were you thinking of backing out or were you meaning something else?’ 

As much as he still sounded sure and calm, Alec could hear the dollop of vulnerability visiting in Magnus’ voice, just the same as when he asked Alec once more about marrying Lydia after Izzy’s trial. It was mind-blowing to think that he could have this much influence over this centuries old and powerful warlock, who contained so much compassion and faith despite everything he had been through. 

‘Magnus, I was not thinking of backing out! If me being here right now had not made it clear enough, but I… I was, am, afraid that I am not enough…for you. I am mortal and for however far we can go, you’ll suffer for it. You’ve already suffered when I thought I should marry Lydia! Not to mention all the things you got dragged into since…… But then, when everything was done in the Institute, all I thought of was coming here to rest. I may be selfish this time, but being with you is the only thing that could make me feel at ease enough and that’s why I came tonight. And…I am sorry for what I said earlier. While I was scanning and gathering reports back in the Institute that I remembered your friends passed away because of this mess with Valentine and that was when I really get what you meant with not even you can see the future…I am sorry, I should’ve known better…’

Alec kept looking into Magnus’ eyes as he spoke. That was how he saw the seriousness slipped from Magnus’ eyes, in replacement was hope and softness. Before he knew it, Magnus’ lips already reached his mouth, kissing him with warmth and insistency. He melted into the kiss instantly, it felt like their kiss at the non-wedding was ages ago and his lips longed to taste Magnus’ again. His hands wandered on Magnus’ skin, taking in every second of kissing this amazing sparkly man right there with him. Different from their kiss at the wedding, there was no one else with them and nothing to interrupt them, giving Alec all the time in the world to keep kissing Magnus without a care of the world. Only until Alec’s hand hit the headboard, as he was messing with Magnus’ hairs, that slightly broke them out of the kiss. They both smiled to each other.

‘Alexander…’ Magnus could not find the proper words to express everything he was feeling for this gorgeous shadowhunter, for thinking so far in their relationship, for apologising, for kissing him senseless. 

’So now you know how you always rendered me stuttering?’ Alec smirked at the rare chance of making the warlock speechless and went on to gently push said warlock down laying on the bed, instead of sitting. He hovered over Magnus and crashed back down to his lips. Both of their hands roamed over each other’s body, touching and caressing through inches after inches of soft and warm skin, relishing in the fact that they could feel each other in every sense, taking in every second that they could be in their own little bubble. After a few minutes, or a few hours, they finally settled in position that had them entwining every limbs they had, breathing in each other’s breath. 

Magnus titled back his head and said. ‘Alexander, even if we are just starting…on a relationship, I will gladly take all the pain and hurt that is going to come, as long as I get to have you for however long we are granted.’ 

‘I know.’ Alec knew this was too little in reply to Magnus was saying to him but it was still too much for him to process how this amazing man was letting him in and he could not express himself aside from kisses and touches. He had realized too many times a night how patient and considerate this man in front of him had been. His hands grabbed Magnus’ shoulders, tracing lines on his arm and back until Alec held Magnus’ left hand into his own. Alec’s left hand continued to smooth through Magnus’ back, half-circled his waist. Alec sneaked his left hand under Magnus’ arm and held him as close as he possibly could, letting Magnus’ head half lying on his chest and buried his face in Magnus’ hair (or tried to). Alec felt like this was the first time he could hold something, someone so dear to him right into his arms and not letting him go. It grounded him so much to be able to wrap around Magnus. 

‘You know that you don’t need to keep giving me space now, right? I enjoy having you close by…even if we are in the Institute or somewhere…Your presence grounds me.’ Alec muttered into Magnus’ ears, cheeks still blushing with what he implied.

‘I know. I like keeping you close by as well.’ Magnus said as he caressed Alec’s cheek. 

‘Good night, Magnus.’

‘Good night, Alexander.’ He closed his eyes, still grinning from having Alec wrapping around him. 

Within minutes, Alec could hear the soft snoring from the man he held tight in his arms. They were both exhausted from the day, yet Alec’s protective instinct had always made him the last to fall asleep whenever he was not alone. Staring down at his boyfriend fondly, noticing his hair was finally without any product and the softest Alec had ever felt, he nuzzled further over Magnus’ head.  
‘Thank you…for everything, for thinking of me at every turn of any events. I know this is not gonna be easy, but you give me comfort.’ Alec whispered. 

With that, the two of them both drifted to a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I really did not think this would exceed 3000 words but it got way out of hand while I was writing it, so thanks for reading so far into it as it became what it is now. xD Kudos and comments are welcomed and appreciated! :)


End file.
